Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a support structure of a direct fuel injection valve comprising: a valve housing including a valve seat at a front end thereof; a fixed core provided to be connected to a rear end of the valve housing; a fuel inlet tube continued from a rear end of the fixed core; a movable core opposed to an attraction surface of a front end of the fixed core; a coil provided around an outer periphery of the fixed core; a valve body housed in the valve housing and configured to operate in cooperation with the valve seat; a coil housing having a front end bonded to the valve housing, and housing the coil therein; and a cover layer made of a synthetic resin and formed by molding to extend from the coil housing to the fixed core, in which a fuel is directly injected to a combustion chamber of an engine when the valve body is opened with the coil energized to cause the fixed core to attract the movable core.
Description of the Related Art
As such a support structure of a direct fuel injection valve, there has been heretofore known a structure, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-99456, in which a valve housing is provided with a first load bearing portion supported by an engine in an axial direction of the valve housing, a rear end potion of a cover layer made of a synthetic resin is provided with a second load bearing portion supported by a resilient holding member in the axial direction, and the first and second load bearing portions are held between the engine and the resilient holding member with a forward set load applied to the resilient holding member by a fuel distribution pipe fitted to a fuel inlet tube and fixed to the engine.